Princess Daydream
(If you want to use her you can, please just ask me first :3) Coding by SapphireWhispers Appearance Daydream's main scales are aqua blue. Her wing membranes fade from pink to orange. The spines down her back are melon pink, and her underbelly is a mango orange. Her eyes are the same colors as the membranes of her wings. She is always wearing lots of treasure, most of which are enchanted. Much like Scarlet, she has gems embedded in her scales. She has three gems below each eye, and a sparkly diamond in the corners of her eye. The royal pattern on her wings is emphasized with tiny pearls and diamonds. Personality Daydream is quiet when you first meet her, but there is a lot more to her then meets the eye. She can be stuck up at times, and very needy. She also may get a bit bossy. Daydream is also quite gullible, and can be corrupted easily. This can be problematic because she carries a great responsibility, being an animus princess. Daydream certainly isn't perfect, but there is good in her. She cares for her friends and tends not to make enemies. She may not be the world's greatest friend but she tries to be sweet to the people she likes. Abilities Daydream has the abilities and powers of a regular SeaWing; such as the ability to breathe underwater; see in the dark; create huge waves with one splash of her powerful tail; and being an excellent swimmer. In addition to the regular abilities of a SeaWing, she is also a powerful animus who has mastered her powers. She has many enchanted treasures that she wears most of the time. History Daydream was born into the royal SeaWing family as a princess, her mother being Queen Anemone. As she has no other siblings, she is the only heir to the throne. Life in the palace was quite boring for Daydream, and she would often sneak away to find excitement and interesting things to do. When she turned 16, she wanted to attend Jade Mountain Academy. Her mother wouldn't let her, remembering her own miserable experience there. Daydream wanted to go anyways, so she ran away, and flew to the academy herself. She attended the academy for a year, going on many adventures with her friends. Her mother eventually found her, and pulled her from the academy for good. Since Daydream was a teenager, and she had lots of teenage angst, she spent most of her time hiding away in her room as protest. Shutting everybody else out, Daydream was completely on her own when she was recruited by an evil group of dragons called the DarkWings. She flew off too their school...and hasn't been seen since...(she isn't dead don't worry) Relationships Glacium "Glacium's pretty awesome. He totally had my back when we were fighting Nisip." Venom "Ooh, Venom is my only animus friend! Of course I like her! She kind of scares me sometimes though." Nisip "Don't mention her name around me ever again! That crazy dragon tried to kill me! IN MY SLEEP! How weird is that?" Kiki "Hmm, I don't know her too well...but she seems cool!" Acid "Well, he is kind of a mystery. Apparently somebody took over his mind or something? I don't know. He seems nice enough, though." Wiha "My favorite dragon at that creepy academy I'm at! We're practically best friends already." Heatwave ”My lovely wife *smiles like an idiot*." Wish ”She‘s super sweet and kind, really good to me." Princess Strawberry "She's pretty chill, I'm lucky to have a sis like her." Cyan ”My favorite cousin!“ Mermaid "One of the most unique dragons I've ever seen, in a good way!" Quotes "I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream." "I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me" "Ugh, I have to walk all the way there? But it's soooo far!" "I don't have time for this. GUARDS!!! TAKE THIS DRAGON AWAY!!! Gallery Thank you for all the amazing artwork of Princess Daydream! "It's easy to make me look amazing, but these pictures do capture my best side rather well..." - Princess Daydream Seawing Oc by Isabellej13, drawing by pearl336.png|By : Pearl 01b73eb2-dab1-47e3-890f-791492b8664f.jpg|By : LeCielNuageux Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Animus Category:LGBT+